Stuck In Our Parents Past
by Diagnosis-MusicObsession
Summary: How much trouble can a few kids go messing in Raven's room and get stuck in their parents past? Especially if their name's are Jadefire, Charles, Mavis, Phoenix, and Tommy. Was once Stuck In The Past
1. How It Happened

**A/N: OK couples in the fic: RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, AquaOC. Those were just the original characters. Here are mine: TomJade, PhiMav, Char, wait Charles is a baby. He has no romance. A litle note my characters might not actully have confessions of love. Umm, anyway the beggining of this fic takes place in the future first, then it goes to a few years after the begining of the series. Til they're like 16 or 17.  
**

_Chapter 1-How it Happened_

Future...

In titans tower there was a thirteen-year-old girl sitting cross legged on the couch with her one-year-old brother sitting in her lap listening as she read a book to him. There was also a boy next to her listening as well and using her right thigh for a pillow. The girl had wavy black hair that went to her waist and dark green eyes. She was wearing a navy blue sweater with a green hoodie that had half the fore arms on her sleeves cut off and dark blue jeans. And around her neck was a smooth dark jade stone tied to a black string, but she kept it hidden under her clothes, also she had a **long **string of yellow beads that had blue, pink, and purple streaks roped around her wrist. Her little brother had messy redish-brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and he was wearing a little light blue shirt and little denim jeans that made him look so cute. The boy next to her had short blonde spikey hair, and was wearing a baggy yellow shirt and baggy orange shorts that went past his knees and bright greenish-grey eyes.

The girls name was Jadefire Greyson. The little boy's name was Charles Greyson. And as you guessed their parents are Nightwing and Starfire, married for fourteen years. The boy laying next to her was Thomas a.k.a. Tommy. He didn't have a last name on a count his father was from Alantis(A/N: and i don't feel like thing one up right now).

Nightwing and Starfire were married a year shorter than Beast Boy and Raven who had been married for fifteen years and had three kids, but that's because the second time Raven got pregnant, she had twin boys, Drake and Duane. Their first child, Phoenix a.k.a Phi, was best freinds with Jadefire a.k.a Jade. Cyborg went and married Bumble Bee a few months before BB and Rae. They had one kid, Mavis, who was the same age as the girls and Tommy, thirteen, even though he acted as if he was a child.

Anyway Jade just finished chapter three and then started chapter four, "Hunger was now the ruling instinct in the Labrador and it drove him out to forage in the early dawn". Jade was reading _The Incredible Journey_ by Sheila Burnford to Charles and Tommy, who for some reason liked hanging around Jade and her little brother, well mainly Jade but you get the point. Just as she was going to start the next sentence Phoenix came in chasing Mavis, but that's not anything new. Phoenix had black hair that went to the middle of her back, her hair had a purple sheen to it, and violet eyes like her mother. She was wearing black jeans and a red wooly sweater that went to mid thigh. The sweater framed her shoulders and under the sweater was a black tank top with thick straps(A/N: in other words the shoulders and neck part is cut off of her sweater and the straps of her tank top are reaveled), she also wore a golden phoenix symbol necklace, and black gloves that had half the fingers cut off. Mavis was simpily wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans. He looked some what like Cyborg, except his eyes were a very deep brown and he had hair.

"Come back here you insulant moron", Phoenix yelled as she tackled him and held his arm to his chest while the other was trapped under her knee. "Know Phi that really hurt", he said acting all dramtic. "That does not look right", Tommy said from the couch looking at them in disgust with Jade and Charles. "Huh?", Mav asked. "What are you talking about", Phoenix added to his question. Then they looked at eachother and the position they were in and they quickly jumped away from eachother. "You two are sick", Phoenix yelled blushing. "Ahh, you forgot Charles", Jade said holding his hand and making him wave. "Oh come on Phi it's not like you didn't like it", Mavis said teasingly. "Why you", she yelled venomiously and chased him around the room. Tommy, Jade, and Charles just watched for a little while. Then the fight headed for Jade's messenger bag which, thankfully, Tommy caught on the acount of Jade holding Charles. Tommy handed her the bag, which she took and blushed as she did. But of course this little moment caused them to miss the fact that Phoenix and Mav had left the room the same way they entered, chasing eachother. "Where'd they go?", Jade asked noticing the sudden silence. "Where'd who go?", Tommy asked staring at her eyes. "Tommy snap out of it", she said laughing, "Let's go find them". Then they went off in search for their freinds.

Meanwhile...

Meanwhile Phoenix was chasing Mavis down the hall to the titans old rooms. Luckily for Mavis he was more ahead of her and looked around the rooms trying to figure out which one would be the best to hide in. He knew the perfect room to hide in. Raven's room.

With Phoenix...

She was a hallway or two away from Mavis; she had stopped to catch her breath. It's not like she won't be able to find him, all she'd have to do is put her hand on the wall. That's what made her so different. She did have her mother's powers and fathers powers but, she had some how gained some unique powers of her own. When she touches something without any material on her hands she can see what happened or what's going to happen, she choses which. She can also look into someone's past and future when she touched their forehead; a way of looking into the mind was by touching someone's forehead. She could also see into the future, and she could communicate threw the mind and her powers alowed the person to communicate back.

When she was younger she had a 'melt down' when she was playing doctor with her mother and she was checking if she had a fever, she saw all the pain she suffered as a little girl, when Slade returned, and when her father came. Phoenix experienced all of Ravens emotions in just seconds; and it scared the hell out of her. She just stood there her hand shaking, her body shaking, she could hardly breath, her skin wasn't as pale as her mother, in fact she hardly was pale, but she was as pale as her mother when that day happened. She couldn't see or hear anything, not her mothers voice asking "are you okay honey", or her fathers worrying face coming up to her to hug her. She couldn't feel herself passing out in her fathers embrace or under her mothers stare.

She woke up in her bed with a white cloth wrappd around her palms, her head hurt a lot. Her mother came in and explained to her something from her Azarathian heritage. She said that the Azarathians that have more powers will become very powerful when they grow up and the powers she had were a sure sign. But Phoenix didn't listen, the only thing she saw was she was different from everyone in the world, her mother didn't even understand why she recieved these powers now and not when she was younger. But all the less everyone was proud of her for being different, even though she has yet to control these powers. Her original powers, inheritated from her mother, only certain emotions controled them but she did meditate every day just in case.

_'Okay enough with the trip down memory lane. Right now I should be killing Mavis, not dwelling on the past'_, Phoenix thought as she got up, took her glove off and put it on the wall.

_'Mavis'_

Phoenix saw him running down the hall in her mind.She then, subconciously started walking down the hall as she followed the images of Mavis in her mind. Sure enough she was lead to her mothers old room. She opened the door and said, "Mavis I know your in here so come out and I might not beat you to death. Today at least". No answer. _'Well that figures'_, she thought. She then saw something fast move in the shadows._'Woah. Mavis-Wait Mavis can't move that fast, can he? No he can't. If he could he would of used it against me on the many occasians I tried beating him up before'_, she thought. The thing shifted in the shadows fast then the black shadow came at her! It zig zagged around her body and her gloves were off, she was seeing and hearing things, it was giving her a headache. "Ahhh AH", she groaned as she fell to her knees groaning in pain.

With Jade, Tommy, and Charles...

They were walking down the hall looking for Phoenix and Mavis. Charles was in Jade's arms sound asleep as Jade rubed his back with her left thumb and hummed a little tune. Tommy stared at her the whole time she did this.When she stopped humming she looked at him and asked, "What?". "Why are you nice to him but mean to everyone else", he asked. She looked at him shocked, out of everything he could ask, she wasn't expecting this. Tommy knew everything about her, everything, and what he just asked would probably her deepest secret, okay not her **deepest** secret, but a secret. "Uhhh, does it matter?", she asked him walking faster and shifting Charles in her arms. "Uhhh, ya it does", he said picking up his pace, "And it's not like I wouldn't ask your parents, cause I did and they don't even know". She froze, "You...asked...my..._father_?". "Yeah?", he asked confusedly as she backed him up into a wall. "You know my father thinks of me as the most innocent and perfect thing in the world", she said/screamed at him. "Well-hey you're getting off topic here missy", he said knowing her game.

"Crap", her plans were foiled, he knew her **to** well. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?", he asked eagerly. "Well-", but Jade was cut off by a "AHH", which sounded a lot like-.

"PHOENIX, MAVIS", screamed Jade/Tommy. They ran down the halls fallowing a swirling sound and the voices of Phoenix and Mavis. They were led to the hallway with the Teen Titans old rooms, they looked around nothing but four doors. "Wait", Jade said in a slow voice, she handed Charles to Tommy.

She put her hand on her mothers door that had the faded letters marked 'Starfire', "One".

A hand on Beast Boy's door, "Two"

A hand on Robin's door, "Three"

A hand on Cyborgs door, "Four"(A/N: while doing this she was walking backwards and all the noises stopped).

Suddenly Tommy spoke up, "They must be in Mrs.Logan's old room". "Figures. We should've looked here first", Jade said as she turned and walked up to the open door. She then stopped only hearing her footsteps. "Are you coming?", she asked looking at him and tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear as she noticed his stare then a small smirk. _'Damn my nervous habit when I tuck my hair behind my ear'_, she thought shuting her eyes tight. "Come on let's g-", he was cut off when they heard the same swirling sound from before. They rushed to Raven's room and froze at the door. There in the middle of the room was a bright swirling blue vortex, and on the floor were several books open with pages turning because of the wind that was caused from the vortex. But there was something coming out of ther vortex or in is more like it. Phoenix was being dragged(A/N: does that make sence?) into the vortex and Mavis was trying to pull her out but he didn't exactly have super strength. On the other hand Tommy and Jade did. But Jade was stronger than Tommy so she ran in the room and pulled Mavis by his waist, but it didn't matter how much strength she used she couldn't pull him or Phoenix in and out of the vortex. The wind got stronger and stronger and pulled them in faster and faster. Tommy seeing this ran up to Jade and with one arm pulled her by the waist still hoding a sleeping Charles(A/N: damn! he can sleep through this). But it was no good. Tommy, Jade, Mavis, Phoenix, and sleeping Charles were pulled into the vortex to who knows where(A/N: or when?).

**A/N: OK first chappie done! Let's see now I started this on the 28 of June and finished it on the 8 of July so that's...10 or 11 days counting today. Anyway R&R, (PLEASE!)**


	2. The Meeting, Jadefire's Moment, and

**A/N: Drum role please? drums roling Here's Chapter 2.**

_Chapter 2-The Meeting, Jade's Moment, and Her Cleverness of Lieing_

"WHY IS IT WHENEVER WE FALL FROM THE SKY, OR ANYWHERE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, I SOMEHOW **ALWAYS** LAND ON THE BOTTEM!", Jade yelled annoyed, angry, mad(A/N?), and frustrared. They all landed in this order Jade, Phoenix, Mavis, Tommy, and Charles who landed on Tommy's stomach yawning. "AND WHY IS IT THAT I ALWAYS LAND UNDER THIS MORON", Phoenix yelled squirming under the mass of stupid. "OW!", Jade yelled yelled,"Hey quit up there will ya?". "Before the two of you start fighting please let me and the baby get off first", Tommy said with his arms in the air and Charles in them laughing and clapping his hands. "JUST GET OFF", Jade, Mavis, and Phoenix yelled. "Okay, Okay. Don't blow a casket", he said finally getting off, then he pulled Jade out from under the fighting pair. "Thanks", she said dusting off her messenger bag and not looking at him. "GET OFF ME, MAVIS", Phoenix yelled as she kicked him off. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME OFF LIKE THAT", he yelled. "IF I DIDN'T YOU WOULD'VE NEVER MOVED", she yelled back. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP", Tommy yelled at the both of them. All three of them were fighting and Charles was very confused at the moment so he just stuck his fist in his mouth.

While the three stooges were fighting Jade decided to find out where the hell they were. They looked like they were in the middle of the city, but why would a vortex in Mrs.Logan's old room, activated by god knows what, send them to the middle of the city they already lived in? _'Okay when we got sucked into the vortex it was what three o'clock and now it's like midnight or something'_, she thought. "Hey Phi", she asked Phoenix, but no one was listening they were fighting their butt's off. _'Oh brother'_, she thought shaking her head. She then heard a security alarm across the street. _'Huh? Wonder what's going on, anyway ma, dad, and the others should be here soon, but I'm not gonna let them get away. Hey maybe the others would like to help",_ she thought as she looked behind her at her freinds(A/N:who r still fighting their butt's off) then she smiled sheepishly, _'Maybe not'_. She crouched down on her knees and took off her necklace and put it in her bag, when she did she felt a leather material. She pulled it out, it was her Tameranian clothing. Unlike her mother's purple two-peice, hers was a black one-peice. The black boots that came up to the same hight her mothers did when she was her age. She smiled,_ 'Daddy would have a heart attack if he saw me in these clothes'_.

Jade's father(A/N: just 2 remind u, he's Nightwing) always treated her as if she was a child everyone did, except for her mother, Starfire. That's why she always carried her Tameranian clothing to show she's not a little kid, and to honor her Tameranian blood. She decided now wouldn't be the time to prove herself, she threw the clothes in the bag, and put it around Tommy's neck hoping he wouldn't notice the extra weight, and ran off to the crime scene. Before she even got there the doors burst off the hinges. Jade had to cover her face with her arms because of the smoke that burst with the doors. She looked at the doors they were all bent up and they actually had steam radiating off of them. _'Okay. This might be harder then I thought'_, she sarcasticly thought. When the smoke cleared she saw Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth standing were the doors once were, but there was something wrong(A/N: remember they're from the future). Jinx wasn't dressed in her usual slutty clothes, Mammoth looked shorter, and Gizmo...looked the same(A/N: couldn't resist).

"Look it's one of those snot faced Teen Titans", Gizmo said pointing at Jade from his four-legged-robotic seat. Jinx smacked him in the back of his head, "That's not a Teen Titan idiot, she just looks like one of them". "Can we just get going now", Mammoth asked the fighting pair. "Ya but let's have a little fun first", Gizmo said as he pulled out a remote control and tinckered with it a little. Then behind Gizmo came ten four legged robots that had a red mechanical eye in the middle of it's disc-shaped body and a black "G" on top. "You wanna play then I'll play pajama-boy", Jade said not afraid(A/N: who would be he's a little boy in footsie pajamas). He got mad and sent three robots at her and all she did was stand there, and as they came hurdling at her she hit them all with her eye beams. Like her mother when she used her starbolt's or eye beams they were green but hers were more darker than her mothers.

All three of them stared at her big eyes, mouths gaped open, and arms hanging by their sides. Then Mammoth looked at Jinx, "Not a titan huh?". "Just shut up and go", she said pushing him to her. "Hey I'm fighting the booger eating shrimp, NOT YOU", Gizmo yelled angry that his work was distroied. _'Okay he's calling me shimp and he's what 1'4 1'6. Well now we know the only thing he can be genious about are his electronics'_, Jade thought rolling her eyes. He sent four more after them but their speed boosted up and were to fast for her, so she ducked and rolled on the ground near a ten foot long pipe which she used to smash three of the robots. The fourth one sent a laser threw it's mechanical eye at her hand causing her to drop the pipe. "Ow! What does that thing use for amunition", she said to herself while rubbing her hand. She then got hit in the side of the head with a laser. When it tried to shoot at her again she jumped in the air and did a high kick causing it to malfunction and explode. "Is that all you got?", Jade said as she got up from the ground and smirked at them.

Gizmo was then enraged and sent the last three robot's out to her, she moved to the side, ran foward, grabed them by their two left legs and threw all three of the at Jinx who was getting ready to use her 'bad luck magic'(A/N: don't know what else 2 call it. srry.). She was down and so were the last three robots. Then Mammoth charged at her getting ready to pound her, Jade ran, jumped on his fist, then his head, then she jumped off his head and kicked Gizmo which knocked him out. Before she knew it Mammoth had barged her into a newspaper stand._ 'Ugh. The big guy is tougher than he looks'_, she thought struggling to get up since he smashed her into the counter, which was now broken in half. She picked her head up and looked at a newspaper that had landed on the ground, she turned it over. "Oh...my...god", she said then thought,_ 'Were're not in **our **city were're...'_.(A/N: when Jade, Tommy, Mavis, and Phoenix were born it was/around the year 2013 and where, or when, they were in the first chapter it was 2026).

At the Titans Tower in the year 2005(before the fight)...

The red alarm went out threw the tower. They all got to the common room at the same time except for Beast Boy who was being dragged by Raven much to her disliking. "So what's goin' snore", Beast boy tried to ask as Raven dropped him. "The Hive's robbing a bank in the center of the city", Robin said typing keys at the giant window sized computer. "Again?", Cyborg asked quietly; no one heard him. "TITANS GO", Robin said. "Ummm Robin?", Starfire asked as she pointed to Beast Boy, "Maybe it would be best if we left freind Beast Boy here". "Good. Cause I'm not going to carry him", Raven said in her monotone voice.

Robin rode on the R-cycle, Cyborg and Raven in the T-car, and Starfire flew there to the center of Jump city. When they got there they were surprised to see a girl(A/N:jade. before i forget this is after the part she shot three robots with her eye beams) fighting the hive, or what was left of them at least.

Back with Jade...

"AHHH", Jade yelled as Mammoth picked her up by her left leg. "Ya know it's rude to grab a woman", she yelled at the giant teen(A/N: is he a teen?). "You're not a woman, you're just a little kid", he replied mocking her, which made her mad. "I'M NOT A KID! I'M THIRTEEN", she yelled kicking his wrist with her right foot, and on his pulse too. She landed on her feet as he groaned in pain. Her head started to hurt, she forgot that her head was bleading because of the laser that came from one of Gizmo's robot's. She put her right hand up to the burning cut, she winced and brought her hand away and saw a dark red liquid on her fingers. _'Aww shit'_, she thought. She wondered how she could beat a eleven foot teenager. Then something caught her eye, it was her braclet, it was glowing. _'Duh! Earth to Jade. I can't beleive I forgot about that'_, she thought happily(A/N: if you have seen the movie "Elektra" then you would've already figured out that Jade's braclet are warrior beads like Abby's. Please tell me you saw the movie "Elektra").

She whipped her warrior beads of her wrist, but held them between her index and middle fingers. Mammoth was about to punch her but she jumped, landed on top of his hand and whipped him in the face with her worrior beads. They were pratically as strong as a whip and could slice through a eight foot thick boulder.

When she was ten she went to train with the true master, Chui-Hui, like her father before her. The reason she did was because Cyborg and Beast Boy(A/N:i'm not changing their names) were teasing her dad about he was going easy on her, so she decided to travel half way around the world to train with the true master. The problem was she only told her mother and she kept saying she's at the mall, well that didn't really work after the first week. Jade trained with the true master for two months. When she reached the top of the mountain and stood there the first night Chui-Hui let her have them, after they scared her half to death.

FLASHBACK

_'I wonder what Chui-Hui ment when she said I had such good manners and I must of inherated them from my mother'_, Jade thought as she walked to her room in the shrine at the top of the mountain. She would be staying there for the next two months, she missed everyone back at the tower. Mom, daddy, Tommy, Phoenix and Mavis fighting, Uncle Cyborg and BB, fighting over meat and tofu, the sarcastic comments Aunt Raven and Bee made, and as much as she hates to admit it she missed Drake and Duane fighting over anything that had something to do with her._ 'Why did they have to have crushes on me! God they might be cute but there annoying'_, she thought thinking of the green haired, green eyed, grey skinned twins_, 'Ya know the place looks smaller outside.The rooms are probably just small'_.

One of the sliding doors to the rooms was partly open, _'I wonder'_. She looked in to the crack of the door curiously. No one was in, so she went in hoping not to get caught.

The room was empty!

The only thing in the room was a small table proped up against the wall. On the table was a long string of yellow beads with blue, pink, and purple steaks. Over the string of beads was a rectangular glass case. Jade walked over to it and said, "This is like something from out of a musuem, expect no plaque. But these beads look compleatly new like it was never used. But why would something like a string of beads need a glass case?".

Jade's curiousity got the better of her so she quickly lifted the glass case off the table and gently layed it down on the floor and picked up the string of beads to examine them. The beads all or a sudden glowed, her eye brows furrowed, and the beads then came to life and snaked around her wrist like a well, a snake. She tried to pull it off but, it wouldn't come off her wrist.

"So the warrior beads chose you", unexpectedly Chui-Hui said, right behind Jade.

"AHHH", Jade yelled startled.

FLASHBACK

And from there Jade tried to calm down as Chui-Hui explained how the warrior beads choose a serious female fighter every other centery, from then on Chui-Hui helped her with learning how to use her warrior beads, like learning what to aim and how to aim at it.

Anyway, back to the now very mad Mammoth. He put a hand to his cheek and winced as he did. "Uh oh", Jade said under her breath as he gave her a very scary glare. He grabbed her by her arms lifted her off the ground and turned her to a now awake Jinx who's clothes were a little torn and had a few scratches on her face. She aimed her magic at Jade's legs, "Let's make sure you cant escape". She striked, but Jade lifted her legs up to her chest, causing Jinx's attack to hit Mammoth in a very, very sensitive spot. He dropped her and groaned in pain then...fainted.

"Ouch", Jade said as she looked at the very pained Mammoth. _'I highly doubt he's going to be a father, anytime soon that is'_, Jade thought giving Mammoth a sypathetic look. _'Note To Self: beg Mammoth to forgive me'_, Jinx thought as she watch the unconcious giant. To bad for her, Jade whipped her warrior beads around Jinx then swung and smashed her into a wall, knocking her unconcious, again.

Jade was weak and out of breath from the fight, _'Pink-head my be skinny but she's heavier than she looks'_, she ropped her beads around her wrist and looked at the passed out Jinx, _'Must be sucking it in'_. She then turned around and saw four titans staring at her,_ 'I was right! We are stuck in the past. Okay, deep breath, and be the clever liar you can be'_, she thought as she tried to wipe the "holy-shit" look off her face, they might think she's a crazy fan or something.

"Could you please stop staring now", Jade said to them as they stared at her in shock, or what looked like shock. "Uhh how did you do that?", the one in green tights asked, who Jade guessed was her father because or the "R" on his chest. "Do what?", she asked as if she just walked down the street and they were amazed she could. "Hello who are you, what is your favorite color, will you be my freind?", Starfire asked quickly as she flew up to her. Starfire then gasped as she saw her "hair" growing down the side of her face, then she relized it was blood, "You are injured. You must come with us to treat your wound". "NO", she said quickly as she was being dragged off by the alien girl who she guessed was her mother, Starfire stopped and everyone looked at her. "I mean, I can't my freinds are", she looks at her freinds, "Still fighting". "Who are you, where did you come from?", asked Cyborg as he came out of shock after seeing the girl's performance. "First question: Jade Green. Second: My mother's uterus", she said smartly. Jade was the best liar of the group because of her imagination and quick thinking. "Could you escuse me for a minute I need to talk to my freinds", she said polietly the walked over to her freinds.

With Jade, her little brother, and the Three Stooges...

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU, GOT IT!", Jade yelled having enough of her freinds fighting. She took the bag from Tommy's neck and walked to his right side not even facing him or Charles. "Jeez Jade what happened to you?", Mavis said as he went to touch the wound, she winced before he could though. "You didn't get into another fight did you?", Phoenix said as she went to Jade's right and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and put it on her wound. "Ahhh, Phi your favorite handkercheif", Jade said trying to push Phoenix's arm away. "My father's laundry is worse than how this handkercheif is going to end up", she said making everyone, but Jade, laugh. "Jade what's wrong?", Tommy asked, "And why won't you look at me?". "I don't want Charles to see the cut. The blood would scare him and he'll start yelling and crying and then it'll take forever to make him calm down", she said ignoring his first question and pulling something out from her pocket.

"But we do have a problem", Jade said as she handed the something, that was a long peice of paper, to Mavis who was the only one with free hands, " What's the date on that paper?". "March 17, 2005. What did you rip this from an old newspaper or something?", Mavis asked stupidly(A/N: i'm starting to wonder if he's BB's kid). "Look around dumb butt where the heck could I get an old newspaper!", Jade yelled at the moron who hadn't necasarilly inheareted his parents intelegance.

"Jade what are you trying t-Oh my freakin' god", Phoenix cut off her own question, "Those people look like our parents e-e-except younger, way youn-ger. Uh oh"._ 'Why did she say Uh oh? Does she know how we got stuck in the past'_, Jade thought curiously. "Phoenix why did you say that?", Tommy asked suspiciously. "Well um-Jade hold this-", Phoenix said as she applied pressure to the hankercheif and bent down to pick up a light brown leather book on the ground that went unnoticed by the future titans and baby. Phoenix quickly flipped threw the pages while crouched on the ground, "Ummm, okay I'll explain what's going on once we find a place to stay". "Good cause I have now idea what's going on", Mavis said stupidly, yet truthfully.

"Hold this", Phoenix said in a warning tone and gave Jade the book, who put it in her messenger bag with one hand, which made it pretty hard. "Not again", both Tommy and Jade said as they watched Phoenix chase Mavis, again. Jade wiped the off the blood that had made it's way down her face, clutched the handkercheif and ran after them, "Phi! Neither of us have muny for even half a coffin-so PLEASE kill him later!". And poor little Charles who saw his sister run away, and the dry blood on her face made him start to squirm and cry.

"NO", Phoenix yelled, still chasing Mavis

"YES", Jade yelled back.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES", yelled, not only Jade, but Mavis, Tommy, and a burble from Charles. That caused eveyone to stop and look at the toddler, who now had a fist in his mouth because of all the attention.

"Oh he is so CUTE!", said Starfire as she flew up to Tommy, she then clasped and unclasped her hands, "May I hold him please?". "Ummm", Tommy looked at Jade who nodded her yes, "Sure ya can". "Oh your so adorable. Yes you are. Yes you are", Starfire cooed and eskimo kissed the little baby making him laugh, giggle, and smile. "What's his name?", she asked looking at all of them. "Charles Green. He's my baby brother.", Jade said as she watched her play with her baby brother, _'Guess he reconizes his mother. I wonder if he can reconize anyone other than our parents'_. "Yet hey don't look alike", Phoenix said with revenge in her voice, _'I was having fun trying to kill him'_. "Phi you'll kill him later, when we have money for a coffin, or a place to burry him at least", Jade reminded her most tempered freind.

"What's "Phi" short for Phi-Phi?", asked a laughing Beast Boy who somewhere in this commotion joined the other titans. "No. It's short for Phoenix. And the moron staring to me on your left is Mavis and to your fight is Jade, her little bro Charles, and Tommy. Any more questions?", she said sarcasticly acting like an angrey tour guide, which made all her freinds laugh. "Only one. Where did you come from?", asked Raven not entirely trusting them. They all looked at eachother then Jade answered, "Very far away".

**A/N: Just now you have read the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry I didn't really have the Titans do much in this chapter. It was really more dedicated to Jade.**

_**P.S.- The next chapter will be short. SORRY.**_


	3. PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE

PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE don't kill me. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. Okay a couple months ago, obviously, my laptop was completly frozen. Then I couldn't get on the internet for more than even a minute. And my dad was supposed to fix it but he was to lazy to not to mention he might have to quit his job as a "car technitian" (fancy word for machanic) because that thing that holds the ligimants in the vertabre together is waring, or something, and is causing preasure on his nerve. Plus I had had a ear infection, fever, sore throat, fever, cough, and a runny nose. Mainly flu symtems.

Okay uuuummmmmm I'm stuck on Chapter 3 so I'm going to need your help. Here is what I'm stuck on, okay so Jade looks a lot like her ma and pa(Starfire & Nightwing) so the titan kids have to hide there real selves or the whole space time continume will screw up. So I need you guys, my faithful reveiwers, to come up with an idea to "change" her to make them (the titans) less suspicious.

In the beginning of the chapter there will be a Special Thanks.


	4. The Talk

_**Special thanks to Makura1141, tokyo-girlo0o, & A Mere Servant of God! Makura1141:Thank you for that complement about my work. The only complements I get are from my parents and teachers which as you know mean NOTHING. I really needed the encourgement on my writing style, so thank you. tokyo-girlo0o & A Mere Servent of God: Thank you for the ideas, as you can tell I needed it(A LOT). I hope all three of you enjoy this chapter**_

_Chapter 3-The Talk-and it's not the one your parents gave you!_

The titans had invited the kids to stay with them at the Titans Tower, because well they didn't have a place to stay. After all there from "very far away", USA. When they got back home Raven went strait to her room, she was a little suspicious of them, but Jade did take down three villians single handingly. Starfire was to busy cooing at Charles to go to sleep, or care for thay matter, Robin was busy watching her as she played with Charles. Beast Boy and Cyborg really didn't have a problem with them, they were young and they, well from what they saw from Jade, could kick butt.

When they got to titans tower Cyborg bandaged the side of Jade's head after treating it with alcohol, which took forever, or was it longer. It took Tommy, and Phoenix to hold her down and a puppy face from her baby brother to stop struggling. Then he led them to two rooms. The room the Jade, Phoenix and Charles were staying in had two beds, one with maroon sheets and comforter, and the other with forest green sheets and comforter, the pillows were white. Behind the two beds was a giant window that was praticaly the whole wall(A/N: imagine a rectanglier picture frame just horizantaly). There walk-in-closet was on the right side of the room where a bathroom also was and it conjoined to the boys room. The walls were grey showing sign that it was never decorated, the carpet and ceiling were grey as well.

Jade then thought of her room. The walls were black. On the ceiling was a mural of a beautiful night sky that Phoenix had drawn and painted. Phoenix was suprisingly a fantastic artist, but she kept it hidden. Jade didn't have a "bed" all she really had was a big, **extreamly** comfy mattress on the floor(A/N: japanese/chinese style!). The mattress was pressed against the back wall, the window was above the bed. The comforter was dark green and two whitish green dragons(A/N: I got that image off excite themes. Leave your email in a review and I'll send you a picture) the sheets were a light green and the pillowsheets were white. The carpet was ebony and the dresser and nightstand was pure hickory heart wood. The nightstand was next to her bed. Her closet was on the left wall, which had sliding doors like her father's old room. On the oppisite side of that wall was the dresser.

When Jade came back from training with the true master she had been talking about changing her room, especially her bed. Everytime someone would yell from the kitchen/living room/wherever or the alarm clock to wake her up she'd freak out and fall out of bed. Everyone was surprised she didn't have a concusion by now. So everyone decided to surprise her for her birthday, but of course that got her very suspicious. Jade was scared they were putting pink, frilly **girly **stuff and barbies(A/N: no offence to all you girls or,...guys that like that stuff). Ever since Jade was little she had hung out with guys praticaly 24/7, and it had a tom boyish result. But she would wear a skirt every now and then.

Anyway(A/N: I have to stop going off topic)the room Mavis and Tommy were staying in was like the girls room, the walls, ceiling, and carpet were grey. Tommy's comforter and sheets were dark blue and aqua colored. Mavis's comforter and sheets were silverish-grey and black. The only diffrence between the two rooms was the bathroom was on the left side of the room.

Two hours after everyone was asleep, everyone(A/N: By "everyone" I mean Jade, Tommy, Charles, Phoenix, and Mavis) gatherd in the girls room...

"So, what's going on Phoenix?", Jade asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she stared at the half empath, half changling, who was looking through the book that got sucked in with them threw the vortex. "I'm working on it", she said angrily sounding out the syllables. "Right uhhh anyway. Mavis what happened?", Jade said the first part sheepishly and the second part seriously. "Well do you want the long version, the version I don't know, or the short version, the one I do know?", Mavis asked stupidly. "What do you think", Jade snapped at him. _'It amazes me that he's Cyborg's son'_, She thought. "Well I went into Mrs.Logan's old room and looked for a place to hide. I hid between the bookshelves and night stand and then...", he trailed off. "Then what?", Jade asked suspiciously. "...then I fell asleep", he said quietly.

"YOU WHAT!", Jade yelled.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Phoenix and Tommy shushed her. _'Now I know what my mother feels like when she tried meditating all those years ago. Heck she still has a problem'_, Phoenix thought rolling her eyes. She went back to reading her mother's book. It was in another language, she knew it thankfully, but it was hard to interpret.

Mavis told his story of waking up to being lifted and smashed on the mattress by Phoenix's rage. Things such as books, candles, and other things had fallen onto the floor as they ran in the room. The next thing Phoenix and Mavis knew was that her hand started glowing blue and the swirling vortex appeared sucking them in and a book.

On the way back Phoenix had decided to see if the book had any connection to vortex.

All of a sudden they heard a cry of happiness on Jade's bed, "Charles must be having a good dream". "What I wouldn't give to be him right now", Mavis replied to Jade's earlier statment.

They all looked at him.

"What?".

"Phi please tell me you found something", she said with desperate eyes.

"Be lucky I did", Phoenix replied as she put the book down on the floor. They all crowded around her and the book,"From what I know the vortex will come to take us back within six monthes at the latest. I've also've been looking at the spell that brought us here. Somehow when I was going to turn Mavis into a guinnie pig by combining my empath energy and changling powers it was just about the right combination of Azarathian and "animal ferciness" strength to activate the spell to make the vortex, which is another reason for me not to use my powers", Phoenix said discirgingly. "Come on Phoenix you know that's not true. Out of all of us you probably have the coolest powers, not to mention the most powerful", Jade said trying to comfort her best female friend.

It didn't work that much. So to change the subject Phoenix asked what are they supposed to do now. "Well we for sure can't use our powers. Aunt Rae, Uncle Cy, and Daddy are the smartest ones of the team they might figure something out. And Ma's pretty smart as well. We're lucky she has taken a liking to Charles, so she'll have less suspicions. No offence Phi, but your father is to dense to relize the obvious. He'd probably only notice certain simeratilies", Jade explained, "But maybe we can use some of our powers to not make them suspicious. Like for example Phoenix can use her "psychic touch" and her power of turning people into animals".

"What about my meditating-think that would get them suspicious?", Phoenix asked testing Jade's creativity. "If they ask say you meditate to practice a religion", Jade replied. "What if they ask what religion I practice?", Phoenix asked again. Jade let out an annoyed breath, "Ya' know Phi they won't ask if you meditate before they wake up or after they fall asleep". By now everyone was staring at the red vain that was popping out of her head. "Anymore questions?", Jade asked as she calmed down. "What about the fact you look **_A LOT_** like your mother **AND **father?", Mavis asked, "They are bound to notice in the morning that you look like them Jade. It's just to obvious".

And he was right. Which as we know isn't normal because Beast Boy did drop him on the head when he was a baby. Infact everyone was amazed he still had a super powered brain. But anyway he **was**, shockingly, right. Jade had the same skin tone as her fathers, her fathers hair color, not to mention stubborness, her mothers long hair, her mothers young figure she had when she joined the titans, and her mothers eyes. What were they going to do?

Phoenix's face got excited, "I could use that new spell I just mastered. It's really cool. Though I might not be able to completly change Jade's look, but I will be able to alter it".

Jade was nervous. It's not that she didn't trust Phoenix but she really wasn't that good with spells, but she did day she mastered it...

"Okay how does it work?", Jade asked nearvously. "Well it's really simple actually all I have to do is think of what you would want to look like and then resite the spell. But while doing that I have to keep all changling energy focused on you and think of what you want to look like, so it's semi-simple", Phoenix explained. _'Seems good'_, Jade thought. "So what do you want to look like?", Phenix then asked closing the leather book. Jade was shocked at the question. She never really had a problem with the way she looked eless if it was important and she had to dress up, or something in that similar situation. "How about giving her blue eyes or green streaks in her hair or making it shorter", Mavis suggested to the two.

Everyone stared at him...again.

"Anyways...", Jade said in a dull voice. "Why don't we try that?", Phoenix suggested. "Yeah, you never know-you might look good with dark green streaks in your hair", Tommy added. Jade thought about it...and thought...and thought...and thought.

She caved.

"Alright but, only one streak", Jade said holding a couple of strands that were on the other side of her face(A/N: think like starfire's two strands except she has one on is hardly noticible because it is so long). "So we have everything taken care of?", Tommy asked as him and Mavis started leaving the room. "Yeah everything seems fine. See you guys in the morning", Jade said giving them a small wave goodnight.

But Jade then thought, _'What about Charles, where's he supposed to sleep, he doesn't have a crib-I can't believe we-I forgot about him, I'm his sister.' _"Don't worry Jade, I'll just turn him and me into animals and treat him as if he were my cub. Tomorrow we'll go out and buy a crib, kay?", Phoenix said reasuring her after she listened to Jade's thoughts.

Jade's worried face relaxed, "Okay, but when are you going to pull that changing spell on me?".

"We can do it in the morning right?", Phoenix asked taking Charles in her arms. "Yeah, I guess so. Night Phi. Night Charles", Jade said crawling into bed after kissing Chales on the head. "Night Jade", Phoenix said then concentrated on turning Charles into a bear cub and then baby talked, "Night wittle Charwels".

Before turning into a bear herself she turned off the light, then she cuddled with Charles and went to sleep.

**My writers block is done and I got the third chapter up. Oh yeah if any of you are interested all of my poetry and one story I've been writing is on ****I hope you enjoy my poetry. See ya in Chapter 4, which I am almost done with.**


	5. Morning & Mavis' Pain

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone that reviewed and likes my story.**_

**_Question: Whenever you read a story anout the Titans' kids coming to the past isn't the chapter where the kids meet the parents or vice versa is most important?_**

_Chapter 4-Morning & Mavis' Pain_

Phoenix's POV

I grunted. The sun started to rise and the sun just had to shine threw our room didn't it?

I looked around, curious why there was a bear cub next to me, then I remembered everything that happened yesterday; today we have to go crib shopping. This is all my fault anyway. If only I wasn't so..._DIFFERENT_! I felt like crying to take my anger out.

I felt something shift around next to me. Charles must've sensed my distress, he always was a little sensitive. In fact so's Jade, must've been a side affect of having an empath in the birthing room. I looked at Jade and saw her green hoodie and navy blue sweater on the floor around her bed leaving only a speggetti(A/N: sp?)strapped undershirt. Goosebumps embedded themselves on her arms. She gets hot in the middle of the night, only to freeze in the morning.

I then morphed into my human form, stretched, then I got into my "Meditating Mode", listening to Jade's advice. I then started chanting my mantra(A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS QUOTE IT BELONGS TO SAILOR MOON. In fact I don't own anything but the plot) "I am flame and flame is light. I am fire and fire is sight". While meditating I not only have to center myself but also the flames inside me, in a way I had to become the flames and the flames become me. When I was born my powers were fused into the shape of a phoenix, giving me my name. Also the fact I morphed into a phoenix and breathed fire making Uncle Cyborg loose his beard. The same thing with my mother, not the morphing thing, the power fusing thing, her powers fused into the shape of a raven. She was born under the sign of darkness. I was born under the sign of the flame, just like my grandfather, _Trigon_. I hated him even a speck of similarity would send me over the edge!

...Inhale...Exale...

Anyway as I was explaining people born under the sign of the flame have treamendous power, sometimes uncontrollable power. And having great power comes a great responsibility. Yeah it's corny. Once someone is born under the sign of the flame they will reach a point in life where they have to make an ultimate decision that will not only change your life for the rest of enternity but the people's lives around you as well, sometimes the whole world. But the ultimate decision really has to do with is being something like an incarnation of evil or an incarnation af an angel. It's hard to explain I don't even get it. All I know is that I don't want to become like my grandfather.

People born under the sign of darkness, like my mother, their destinies are depended on the sign of their most powerful parent. Unfortinetly that had to be Trigon and mom had to be the key to the earth's destruction.

After meditating for a while I took Charles into my arms and morphed him back into his cute baby self and looked at the digital clock, which I just noticed. The neon green numbers flashed 6:42. I wonder how long I was meditating for. I felt movement in my arms; I looked down at Charles and saw he had a disgrunted look on his face which usually ment...

End Phoenix POV

"Oh please Oh please just let him be hungry," Phoenix pleaded to no one as she tried to see what was wrong with him. Phoenix went over to Jade's bag to see if there were any diapers, just in case.

And what do you know, he needed a diaper change. _'Oh joy to the world,'_ Phoenix thought as she took Charles to the adjoining bathroom. There she layed him on the counter, took off his dirty, disgusting, stomach churning, smelly diaper off and into the trash. She used the baby wipes she found in the mirror cabnit, why it was there was beyond her, and then powdered his butt, which made him giggle, and put a fresh diaper on him.

His stomach grumbled.

"And now your hungry...Great," Phoenix said in a cross between tiredness and sarcasticness.

Just as she was going to pick him up the door opened and Mavis walked in. _'Doesn't anyone up there like me'_, Phoenix thought as she strolled her head back and closed her eyes. "Hey Phi what are you doin up this early," Mavis asked happily. He was only wearing his baggy jeans, which weren't held by a belt, so...his "lovely" boxers were showing and hanging on his shoulder was a towel.

Phoenix blushed, she tried to hide it but he saw, _'I can already imagine his already to-huge ego getting larger and larger by the second. Is that possible'_. Mavis smirked and thought, _'She **really **is cute when she blushes'_. When Phoenix finaly regained control of her mental status she said, "You know, you don't have anything special."...And with that she walked out of the room with a now happy Charles. But before she left she said, "Don't forget to wash behind your ears." She closed the door and then went into the bedroom to wake up Jade, but before she would do that...

Back in the bathroom...

Back in the bathroom was the stunned Mavis. After regaining his composture he was mimicking Phoenix in the best girly voice he could come up with. Tommy then came up to the open bathroom door and (sadly) saw, or heard, Mavis talking in a girly voice. Tommy then slowly backed away thinking, _'If he's going gay I am so not sharing a room with him'_.

Anyway it was now 7:00AM, everyone was now fully awake well, except for Jade, she was half awake. Phoenix was already out of the room and on her way to the rec room.

With Jade...

"OOOWWWW," Jade yelled in pain then as she stood up only to trip and have it happen three more times she angrily muttered, "Stupid bed, stupid floor, stupid covers wrapped around my legs to make me trip, and STUPID PHOENIX FOR WAKING ME UP AND LETTING ME FALL OFF THE STUPID BED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Jade had tried as neatly as she could to make the bed but she thought, _'Oh well it's just going to get messed up again later. Stupid anger issues'_.

Jade had just zipped up her navy blue sweater and was going to put on her favorite green hoodie when she noticed there was dried blood on it. "Oh man," Jade exaspertly said.

All of a sudden the door opened, it was Tommy.

"You're obviously are having a bad morning," he said smirking. "How do you know if I'm having a bad morning or not," Jade said annoyed with her friends smirk. "I could hear you," Tommy replied still smirking. "Oh," she replied dumbly.

"Come on let's go have breakfast, oh and by the way, cool hair," he said wrapping(A/N:sp?) an arm around her shoulder.

_'Huh?'_

The Rec-Room...

"Well what do you know, it's the couple of the year," Phoenix said jokingly. "Oh ha ha Phoenix, I almost forgot how to laugh," Jade said sarcasticly getting out of Tommy's grip. "Don't worry your boyfriend'll teach you," Phoenix said going into the kitchen, setting Charles on the counter, and looking through the cabnits for something for Charles to eat.

Just as she was about to go into the kitchen and inflict a world of pain on Phoenix, she was stoped by a glowing black sheild made of dark magic. "If it will be anybody that will be fighting here it won't be you two, it is going to be Cyborg and Beast Boy they're two chicken to actually fight and I don't know about you two...yet," said a annoyed voice. The annoyed voice was Raven who was in her usual style. Black leotard, blue cape, blue boots, dark brooch that held her cape, the dark jeweled belt that was on her waist, and her hair style. Her right hand was engulfed in a black aura the other hand held a hard covered book.

"Oh hi, uhhhh," Tommy asked pretending to forget her name.

"Raven," she said as she went to make some herbal tea.

Tommy and Jade were left alone...again.

"I wasn't going to fight her," Jade pouted, "Surprise her. Maybe. Fight her? No." "You say that every time," Tommy said going into the kitchen to get Charles. "I do not," she replied back. And it started, only this time it wasn't as long.

"Yes you do"

"I do not"

"What do you not do this time," Phoenix said holding a cup off tea, unfortonetly for them she "snuck up" on them before they could reach the kitchen. " Where's Charles?" Jade asked worriedly. "Starring at Raven and I think you're going to have to ask Starfire for zorrka berries to make...whatever it is you guys make him eat", Phoenix said going to the "dinning area" to sit down and read a certain book which she took from a certain someone.

"Hey you left me alone with this," Raven said as she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and Charles hanging from the other, "And you took my book." "It's not like it's that hard to understand," Phoenix said not looking up from the book. "You can understand it?" Raven asked. Her facial appearance of annoyance went to amazement because that another being on earth could read the ancient text that came from Azarath. "Surprised?" Phoenix questioned looking up. Raven sat down putting her cup of tea on the yellow tables and resting Charles in her lap, "Uhh yeah. I haven't met anyone who could actually read this text." "Well you haven't exactly met us all yet now haven't you," Phoenix questioned giving Raven her book back.

"I'M MAKING BREAKFAST," Beast Boy yelled runing into the rec-room to the kitchen. The Cyborg ran into the rec-room following Beast Boy yelling, "NO YOU'RE NOT YOU LITTLE GRASS-STAIN!"

_'Okay then...Obviously the chasing and fighting of meat and an all tofu experience is and always will be a tradition,'_ Jade thought.

Just then Robin and Starfire walked in.

"Hello everyone is it not a glorious morning," Starfire asked happily she then saw Charles and than talked in a baby voice, "And Hello my wittle-bumgorph." She went over to pick him up and cuddle to him. "Uhhh Mornin," Jade said to the Boy Wonder, "Is she always this...perky in the morning?" "Yeah, she is. So what's your name again," Robin replied.

"Oh my name's Jade, this is Tommy and of course you all seem to know Charles already," she said gesturing to Starfire and the giddy Charles.

"Hey where's Mavis," Phoenix spoke up. She looked tp Jade who just shook her head. "Well the last time I saw him was when he was in the bathroom...talking in a high-pitched voice...saying "don't forget to wash behind your ears"," Tommy said as he shook from goosebumps. "He was where doing what," Jade asked laughing a little.

"Ya know he's probably on his way here I'll just go and meet him half way there," Phoenix said getting yp and cracking her knuckles and walking out the door thinking, _'Bastard thinks he can mimick me and get away with it'_.

"5 bucks says he's gonna shit himself," Jade said to Tommy as soon as the angry woman left the room.

"There is no way in hell I'm taking that bet," Tommy smirked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why not," Jade asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, Mavis always shit's himself," He leaned down to be eye-level with her.

"True"

Starfire couldn't help but let out a little laugh,"If it is not rude to ask, but why is it that it seems that Phoenix and ummm, Mavis seem to not get along well?"

"Well...you see...uh...they sorta just...," Jade stumbled tryng to find a way to explain the relationship between her best female friend and...the other one, she then whispered, "Tommy you can jump in at any time you know?"

Tommy was just about to answer but they heard loud screams, male screams might I had, of pain coming from the hallway. This caused silence in the kitchen, Beast Boy and Cyborg than came to the "door way"(A/N: have you ever noticed how in some episodes the kitchen is a seperate room but in others it's just another section of the rec-room?)

The screams then stopped.

Well except for Phoenix yelling, "LISTEN YOU JACKASS, YOU HAVE BEEN GETTING ON MY LAST STINKIN' NERVE. YOU BEEN MORE TROUBLE THIS WHOLE WEEK THEN YOU USUALLY ARE. I SUGGEST YOU USE THAT SUPER BRAIN OF YOURS TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE OR YOU'LL BE EATING MEAT THROUGH A STRAW AND UP YOUR NOSE! GOT IT!"

"They have a love-hate relationshp," Tommy calmly said.

"Yeah, except it's more hate than love," Jade said.

"I think I'll just go to the bathroom now," Beast Boy said putting down the cooking utensils that he had been holding and left the room. But on his way out the door Phoenix walked in and he turned deafly white.

"What's wrong with him," Phoenix asked.

"Umm Phoenix, where's Mavis," Jade asked a little scared of what the answer was gonna be.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. About. Mavis." Phoenix said walking into the kitchen passed Cyborg, who moved out of her way rather quickly.

"I like her," Raven said giving one of her little smiles, which was very rare.

"So we noticed"

"Umm Tommy do you mind checking on Mavis while I figure out what's in there to give Charles to eat," Jade said making her way to the kitchen.

"I will fetch the zorrka berries," Starfire said giving Charles to Robin who just held the child at arms distance.

"Starfire wait-," Robin said still holding the child. Robin then looked at Tommy, "Don't look at me she's **your** girlfriend."

"Tommy stop teasing," Jade said slapping his chest with the back of her right hand.

All of a sudden Starfire came back in with a purple jar filled with zorka berries and zorka berry juice. Charles, smelling the delightful scent of zorkka berries, started to turn and go toward the scent, but he was still trapped in Robin's hands.

"Robin do you not like holding little children?" Starfire said as she noticed how he was holding Charles.

"I have little expirence with children," Robin said as Charles then turned to look at him in the eye and put a poinyer finger in his mouth, "Okay he's stating to creep me out."

"That's the face he make's when no one gives him attention, especially when he's in someone's arms and no one's hugging him. We call it his "pout-hug" face," Jade said.

"And that means?" Robin asked.

"It means you hug him then the pout-hug stops," Jade said then whispered, "Dumb ninny."

Robin took a deep breath and then brought the baby closer to his chest. Charles hugged him while gigling and waving his little legs back and forth.

"See knows he's sastisfied. All we need to do is feed him," Jade said ruffling the baby's hair.

Starfire then quickly put her finger in her purple-golden lined jar to have her finger coated in zorkka berry juice and the berry. She went to Charles and put it in Charles' awaiting mouth. He chewed it happily and then opened his mouth for more.

"Starfire you don't know what could happen. Remember it's alien food and it can have side effect. Like to turn people 100 times their size," he said reffering to how Silky mutated.

"But Robin, Silky was already mutaded by Dr.Moth(A/N:was that his name?). And he doesn't look a bit mutated to me don't you," Starfire said as she tapped Charles' nose.

"Jade what did you do with your hair," Cyborg asked noticing the change.

Phoenix then came out of the kitchen, "I just did it this morning. Don't you think it's nice?"

Jade finally relizing what Tommmy was talking about earlier said, "I've always wanted my hair like this. The plus is it might freak out my parents as well."

In Jade's hair was a dark green streak on the side of her face.

Everyone just taking notice complimented saying she looked good.

"So what's for breakfast I'm starved?" Phoenix said changing the subject.

Elsewhere...

Elsewhere Mavis was whimpering and moaning as he expirenced a new level of pain created be Phoenix

I just hope for his poor soul Phoenix won't come back to hurt him for being so loud...

**A/N: Don't ask why it took long.**


	6. Shopping Read AN at end very important!

_Chapter 5-Shopping_

Starfire, Robin, Charles and Jade. Where were they you ask? Well they are in a supermarket buying baby things.

**FLASHBACK**

Half way through breakfast Mavis had come in the room asking what was for breakfast.

"Another beating if you don't behave." Phoenix warned.

"Phoenix I think you've destroyed him enough for today. I mean look at him-it's like you beat him with Thor's hammer," Jade said gesturing towards Mavis; she then got up and asked, "Do you guys have any of those ice pack bag thingies?"

"Yeah I'll help," Cyborg said, they then went into the kitchen.

Mavis then sat down in an empty seat as he held his side where is ribs were located.

"Phoenix, was all this over what he was doing in the bathroom?" Tommy asked surprised at all the damage pressed upon Mavis.

Instead of answering, she got up and left silently though you could just hear/feel the anger that radiated off her. An awkward silence then filled the room.

"You know I did say some other things right before she beat me up, it was probably that," Mavis had said, but it sounded as if it was a lie.

"Figures," Tommy said going back to his food.

A few minutes later Jade and Cyborg came out of the kitchen; Jade with the Advil and water in her hands as she balanced his breakfast plate on her head, Cyborg held the ice pack bag thing.

Curious of the silence Jade asked, "What happened?"

"Mavis was an idiot and I asked a stupid question," Tommy said looking at her.

"Oh," she simply replied.

Through the rest of breakfast, Mavis was enjoying being pampered by Jade, which he enjoyed all too much, especially when he saw how jealous Tommy was getting. The regular titans however were enjoying the show, until Starfire had to get up and wash Charles because he had zorrka berry juice all over him, but Jade offered to do it instead.

Once Jade left the room Mavis busted up laughing, "Tommy do you know how funny it is to see you get jealous, especially when you claim you have no interest in the girl your getting jealous over!"

Tommy, who was getting more frustrated by the second, got up from his seat and jabbed Mavis in the ribs. He then announced, "I'm going to go help Jade," He turned to Mavis, "And I'll deal with you later and if was you I would sleep with one eye open."

He left the room.

"Can I sleep with one of you tonight...please?"

After breakfast was over everyone was on the couch watching TV, except for Phoenix and Raven that is. Phoenix was in her and Jade's room sulking and reading the book that got caught in the vortex with them yesterday and Raven was meditating.

Jade had been sitting cross-legged on the counter studying the titans, in a way. The reason she was doing this was to get more information and not to screw anything up while they were there or would it be when? She could already tell that her "Aunt Rae and Uncle BB" weren't together yet. She could tell by how Raven was meditating and there was no green cat in her lap or a kitten resting on her head. Jade could also tell that her parents weren't together yet. Though it was hard to tell at first since his arm was around her, actually, it was just resting behind on the back of the couch, but you get the point. Anyways Jade could tell because her mother would usually snuggle/cuddle against her father's side.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to her on how to get her parents a little closer, and she did always want to embarrass them right? First, she would need help, after all, she already knew that Raven wouldn't want to go and Beast Boy would be to...Beast Boy to go, all she had to do was figure out how to get rid of Cyborg since they were going to have to use his "baby".

"Hey Cyborg can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" Jade asked him having an idea pop into her head.

"Yeah sure," Cyborg said as he stood up from the couch and followed Jade to the hallway.

"I need to borrow your T-car, "Jade said.

"WHAT!" Cyborg yelled surprised anyone would ask for his baby and on top of that, the person that was asking couldn't even drive!

"I have an idea on how to bring Romeo and Juliet a little closer together and I'm going to need your car, at least for a few hours," Jade replied.

"Which Romeo and Juliet?" Cyborg said giving into the idea.

"The red head and mask guy Romeo and Juliet. We'll work on the vegetable and palely when Phoenix is feeling better now here's the plan is very simple." Jade said.

"Why do you say that?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I'm going to ask them very embarrassing questions then at dinner we are ALL going to gang up on them," Jade said going back into the room.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

...And that's how she was able to get Cyborg to let them borrow the T-car.

Robin and Starfire were wearing normal clothes instead of their uniforms. Robin was wearing a dark red shirt and dark jeans. Starfire wore a purple crew-cut short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and belt. Jade was wearing everything, but her green hoodie and Charles was wearing his regular blue outfit.

Robin was pushing the cart, Starfire was next to him on his left, Jade was on his right, and Charles was in the baby seat playing with Robin's finger, not to mention putting it into his mouth, though Robin didn't really seem to care.

"We have the baby food, baby wipes, and baby powder. All we need is diapers then we can go get baby clothes, toys, crib, a car seat and I think that's just about it," Jade said thoughtfully. Robin then turned the cart to the diaper aisle.

"Robin why is a da-per?" Starfire asked.

"A diaper is something that babies wear because they don't know how to use the bathroom," he explained.

"Oh. We have something similar to that on my home planet as well," Starfire said happily.

"Uh oh," Jade said holding two diaper packages.

"What happened," Robin said.

"Well...I...um...kinda forgot what brand of diapers my ma bought for Charles," Jade slightly blushed in embracement. She was holding a Luvs diaper package and a package of Huggies (A/N: I honestly don't know which is better, but I'm going with Huggies).

Starfire looked at the diaper brands and put three packages of Huggies in the cart, "We may go now yes?"  
_  
'This is my mother alright'_, Jade thought happily, "Thanks. To the cash register!" Jade then took Charles out of the cart and started playing "airplane" with him to the cash registers. Robin and Starfire just looked onward and giggled at Jade. Just then, a familiar feeling washed over them.

_'Strange...',_ Robin and Starfire thought at the same time. They then looked at each other and blushed.

  
After the Purchase...

Jade and Robin were loading the baby things into the trunk (A/N: does the t-car have a trunk?) while Starfire was holding a bubbly Charles.

"You like to take the easy way don't you?" Jade said to Starfire.

"Why do you say that?" Starfire asked seeing if it would change the subject because you see...she WAS taking the easy way out.

"Because my mother does the same thing...for THAT very reason," Jade said as she closed the trunk.  
  
Later... (but still in the car)

Robin had realized he had not talked to Jade about last night so he thought to bring it up now, especially the only thing you could really hear was Starfire babying Charles in the backseat (A/N: don't ask).

"So-Jade was it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" Jade replied already knowing what her father wanted to talk about.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Robin asked as he referred to last night.

Jade had to decide to tell him only a few things, but would not tell him anymore until dinner with her friends, "Mostly my father. And before you ask anything I will say nothing more until dinner." Jade then made the "zipped" her mouth, "locked" it, and threw away the key.

Robin, who was dumbfounded, looked at her and said, "You're strange you know that?"

"And you're letting a baby steal your girlfriend?" Jade spat out knowing how funny her fathers face would be red.

Robin blushed ALL (all right maybe half) the shades of red and yelled, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
_  
'Not this again',_ Starfire thought with a blush on her face. The last time he said they weren't boyfriend/girlfriend it was on the alien planet and she had temporarily lost her powers.

"Really?" Jade asked innocently, "But with the way you had your arm around her this morning I just thought that-"

Nevertheless, Jade was cut off by Robin, "I did not have my arm around her...It was behind her. Star, a little help here?"

"Forgive me Robin, but you seem to be handling the matter perfectly on your own, so my assistance is not needed," Starfire said looking at Robin and quickly looking back to Charles.

Jade budded in, "Behind or around, your arm was still there."

At the Store...

Robin, Starfire, Jade and Charles were now in the store buying a car seat.

"So which one should we get?" Robin asked not having any clue on what to get a baby.

Charles just stared at all the car seats from Robin's arms thinking, 'Nappy chairs'

"One with lots of cushioning; Charles is sensitive," Jade said absent mindedly.

"I believe I have found one," Starfire said holding a roundabout LATCH car seat.

Charles gurgled happily.

"What he said," Robin and Jade said at the same line.

Starfire then put it in the cart and pushed the cart happily.

"She's been planning on having children hasn't she?" Jade whispered to Robin.

"Guess so?" Robin replied.

"I wonder who she wants the father to be?" Jade teased as she started to fallow Starfire.

"That's enough," Robin said blushing as he started to fallow the mysterious 13 year old who they hardly knew anything about.

"Oh come on you nave to admit you like her, right?" Jade begun, "After all it seems like she likes you so much, it would break her heart if you would refuse her..."

"She...umm...likes me?" Robin asked nervously.

"Of course she does. I mean haven't you seen the way she looks at you," Jade asked.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Robin asked thinking that she was messing around with him.

"Yeah, I'm joking with you," Jade said in a sarcastic way that Robin didn't exactly pick up, "I confess...I'm trying to keep her free for my baby brother. DUH OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS YOU NITWIT! Now let's go catch up to your girlfriend"

As Jade ran ahead Robin grumbled, "She isn't my girlfriend."

When they caught up to Starfire they found her looking at baby clothes.

"Hey Star?" Robin asked stepping behind her.

"Hello friend Robin," she said distracted, "Tell me new friend Jade, which would Charles prefer more the blue shirt with the stitched picture of the earth animal frog or the blue shirt with the stitched picture of the earth baby form of the earth dog?" Starfire then held up two blue shirts with a frog and puppy on them.

"Well I personally pick the puppy since it seems cuter. What do you think Wonder Bread?" Jade asked as she teased Robin and Starfire started to giggle. The reason Jade did this was because she thought it would be to weird to call her dad Robin; besides that's how she teased her father back in her time...  
**  
FLASHBACK-Y**

A twelve-year-old Jade (A/N: her hair is two inches shorter) walked into the rec-room to ask her father if they could do some extra training because she wanted to see if she could make herself faster than she already was. She had been working on it for a while and was becoming rather obsessed with it. But of course, you would be to if somebody like Mavis beat you in a foot race.

When she arrived in the rec-room she found her parents snogging at the counter (A/N: that's the right word for when people are making out with almost no attention of stopping right?).

'EEEEEWWWW! THAT IS SOMETHING THAT NOBODY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO SEE!', Jade screamed in her head, 'I think I might just be able to see my lunch again...along with breakfast and those cookies a snuck out earlier when daddy said I couldn't have anymore.' Before Jade started twitching, she decided to break up the lovebirds a.k.a. her parents.

"Yoo hoo there's a kid in the room," Jade used the word kid because she didn't like to be called a child.

That didn't work.

"Mom? Don't you have something to breast feed?"

Nope.

"Dad? Tommy kissed me last night."

Nightwing twitched a little, but was still making out with Starfire.

After a few minutes, Jade finally figured out what to say to get their attention...

"YO WONDER BREAD! RED HEAD! STOP MAKING OUT!"

Nightwing and Starfire jumped away from each other as if they were on fire, a real fire, not the adult fire.

"...Hey...uh...carrot top...what do you need?" Nightwing asked. "Carrot Top" was Jade's nickname because she would NEVER EVER eat carrots when she was younger. Now...she'd prefer celery.

"Other than a barf bag?" Jade asked sarcastically, "Ma isn't it time to feed Charles?"

"It is isn't it?" Starfire said, she then turned to Robin, "Bye baby."

She did try to kiss Nightwing, but paused when Jade said, "May I remind you that whenever you two start showing "public-affection" it takes what-twenty minutes?"

"She's right?" Starfire whispered to Robin. But before he had a chance to protest Starfire rushed out of the room rubbing Jade's bangs back just to bug her.

Once she left the room Jade said, "You have to wait SIX weeks before you can enjoy mom again. You only have THREE weeks left. I beg of you control yourself. If you can't control yourself then please...make sure no one can see you."

Nightwing was completely surprised by what his twelve-year-old daughter had just said and he blushed a VERY deep red.

Jade had decided that she would talk to him about training tomorrow, but decided to embarrass him one more time, "That's what I thought. Oh and dad one more thing...get self control because something tells me mom was not the one that started that kiss."

He blushed a deeper red, but then remembered something, "Jade? What's this about Tommy kissing you last night?"

Jade blushed at her lie that she tried to use to break up her parents, "Well yeah see a...BYE!"

And she was gone though Nightwing did start to chase her down the halls.  
**  
PERVETED FLASHBACK-Y ENDED**

"Wonder Bread?" Robin asked waking Jade up from her flashback.

"Boy Wonder is so cheesy," she explained.

"And Wonder Bread is better," Robin asked. Starfire started giggling again.

"Well it does make people smile more," Jade replied, "Now the frog shirt or the dog shirt?"

"Dog," He replied shifting Charles.

Starfire put the shirt against Charles to see if it would fit. Charles started to gurgle and laugh happily with all the attention he was getting and because Starfire was starting to tickle his stomach.

After shopping for baby clothes, they decided to shop for cribs. This though wasn't going exactly as planned. A lot of people were staring at the four of them confused. Why were two teen titans and a thirteen-year-old, along with a one-year-old shopping for cribs? Okay, obviously, it was for the baby, but why were the titans there? In addition, why is it they all looked related?

All of a sudden...

An old woman walked up to the group, "Oh what a lovely family you two have," to Robin and Starfire. Obviously, this woman was so blind that she didn't notice that Robin and Starfire were teenagers with a teenage daughter.

Robin and Starfire were beet red while Jade was a slight pink and all of their eyes were the sizes of dinner plates. Robin and Starfire because they were...well...the "parents" in this woman's fantasy (A/N: more like reality but, whatever). Jade was blushing because her cover was being blown since she was used to hearing these comments, especially when she was younger and her parents would make her wear that stupid pink dress, the pink bow was okay, but the dress, lacy socks, and shiny black shoes was just to much.

"Excuse me, but we are not-" Starfire tried to explain but was cut off by the woman.

The woman was now in front of Jade and started to pinch her cheeks, "What a pretty young girl."

Robin and Starfire then gave Jade a look that said, "Correct-the-blind-old-bag!", but all Jade said was, "Thank you..."

"Well dearies I must be going to...uh...what was I going to do, again...she said as she walked off.

"Friend Jade why is it that you didn't correct her?" Starfire asked while blushing.

"I didn't have the heart to?" she replied.

"You should have with how hard she was pinching you cheek," Robin replied.

"I know what is it about old people when the see kids that makes them want to cut off their circulation?" Jade complained.  
**  
I know this long a wait and this is all you get! Trust me I know it sucks, but I am trying and I think I'm doing a good job with this write it then type it strategy. It has helped me with two of my new stories and I'm staying on track with my others I just need to keep my head on straight and I'm asking you all, my faithful readers who have not given up on me yet though you might sooner or later, what do you want the next chapter to be about? Here is what has to be in there though they are all at dinner, home or out doesn't matter, and the kids must be "introducing" themselves and talk about their powers. So please get started and review or personal message me...**

Later!

The Lunar Kunoichi

Back with a vengeance...on second thought, she is just hyper because she just drank a can of yoohoo!  
  



	7. Phoenix's Problem and Jade's Diversion

A/N: yeah it's been a total forever and I'm sorry for being such a slow updater. I promise that I'll try harder.

_Chapter 6- Phoenix's Problem and Jade's Diversion_

Robin, Starfire, Jade, and Charles were finally back at the T-tower. Each was holding bags, except for Starfire because she was holding Charles. As they walked into the main (rec) room to only find Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game, Raven reading a book, Tommy reading a magazine, and Mavis was looking out the window longingly.

"Hey Tommy, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy," Jade then looked at Mavis, "Mavis… you okay?"

"Don't even try Jade he hasn't moved since after lunch when Phoenix shot the two of us down," Tommy said.

Cyborg, who just noticed they were back, ran out screaming, "MY BABY'S BACK. IF ANY OF THEM GOT A SCRATCH ON HER THEY'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!"

"Robin, Cyborg is scaring me," Starfire said and then Charles started whimpering, "And he has scared Baby Charles as well."

"He…He…He…left me…and…the …game?" Beast Boy said to himself, he then broke down crying, "He-he-he left me for a stupid car. TRADER!!!!!"

Raven then closed her book, stood up and walked over to Beast Boy and hit him so hard he was knocked out cold, "Pathetic."

"Well that's one problem solved, "Robin said as he looked at Beast Boy, "Is it me or is there a snot bubble coming out of his nose?"

Tommy looked over, being an expert in bubbles, said, "Yep."

Jade, who was looking at Mavis, then looked at the clock, "Hey Starfire, why don't you, Robin, and I go and put this stuff in the kitchen and you can feed Charles."

'_Why is it always me? Oh well… at least I'll be with Starfire,'_ Robin thought.

Robin and Jade then picked up the bags and went to put them on the counter in the kitchen.

While the two unloaded the groceries Robin and Starfire noticed a still and uncomfortable silence, for them at least. Jade on the other hand didn't realize the silence because she was use to silence. When she wasn't with the Titan Jr., as they were so often called she was almost a loner. Except for a few boys from her school, that was pretty much about it.

Anyway, Robin and Starfire weren't used to silence so they were thinking of a way to start a conversation without it being awkward. So after a couple of minutes of silence, and watching Jade play with Charles, who was waiting on the counter for his food, pushed Robin into talking.

"So Jade how old are you?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"I'm thirteen," Jade replied, "Why?"

"Just curious," he stated.

"How old are you two?" she asked.

"Sixteen.", "Fifteen," They chorused at the same time.

"Okay how about one at a time?" Jade asked laughing.

"I am of fifteen earth years and Robin is of sixteen earth years." Starfire explained.

"Cool," Jade replied looking at a peanut butter jar.

"How old are the rest of your friends?" Robin asked.

"Well Phoenix just turned fourteen. Charles is only one and the rest of us are pretty much thirteen, but since I just turned thirteen I'm practically the youngest," Jade said.

"What about your family?" Starfire asked.

"My family?" Jade asked, surprised.

Jade was pretty sensitive about your family. After all both pairs of grandparents were either murdered or had disappeared. Sure Bruce was a great grandfather and she loved him with all her heart, but she just wishes that she could have at least met her grandparents. She remembered

the look on his face when she first called Bruce "grandpa".

**FLASHBACK**

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and you could see in the afternoon and you could see two people in the living room of the Wayne Mansion.

One of these two people was a middle-ish aged Bruce Wayne. He wore a black suit with a blue button up shirt. On the sides of his head you could tell he was graying.

On his knee there was a bouncing five-year-old named Jade. Jade's hair went only down to her shoulders and was in braided pigtails. She was wearing a white dress with sunflowers on it with white stockings and white shoes. Today she was dressed fancy because she only got to see Bruce on special occasions because of his bust schedule.

Jade was sitting on Bruce's lap while he told her a Native American folktale about a spirit of a Yosemite Valley who fell in love with the chief of the valley's tribe.

"For many nights and many days, the guardian spirit of Tisayac watched over the beautiful valley of Yosemite. Often, the gentle spirit would drift invisibly among the good folk of the valley, and it was during one of these visits that she noticed a tall, proud man named Tutokanula. He was a strong leader who greatly enhanced the lot of his people, and Tisayac came more often to the valley so that she could watch him. One day, Tutokanula was hunting near the place where Tisayac had laid down to rest. When she realized the proud leader was close by, the shy spirit peered out at him from among the trees. Seeing the beautiful woman with her golden hair and ethereal appearance, Tutokanula fell in love. Realizing it was the guardian of the valley, he reached out his hands to her, calling her by name. Confused by the rush of feelings inside her, Tisayac flew away, leaving a brokenhearted warrior behind. Tutokanula spent many days searching for Tisayac. Finally he left the valley and his people in despair. Without his wise guidance, the valley fell into ruin and most of the good folk left to find a new home.

When Tisayac returned again to her valley, she was horrified to find it barren and her people gone. When she learned that Tutokanula had forgotten his people, had left them to fend for themselves without the benefit of his great wisdom, and had spent many days and nights searching and longing for her, she cried out in despair. Kneeling upon a mighty dome of rock, Tisayac prayed with all her heart that the Great Spirit would

undo this wrong and would restore to this land the virtue which had been lost.

Hearing her prayer, the Great Spirit took pity on the plight of her people. Stooping down from on high, he spread his hands over the valley. The green of new life poured forth over the land; trees blossomed, flowers bloomed, birds sang. Then he struck a mighty blow against the mountains and they broke apart, leaving a pathway for the melting snow to flow through. The water swirled and washed down upon the land, spilling over rocks, pooling into a lake and then wandering afar to spread life to other places. In the valley, the corn grew tall again, and the people came back to their home.

Then Tutokanula himself came to the valley when he heard that Tisayac had come home. Upon his return, he spent many hours carving his likeness into the stone so his people would remember him when he departed from this earth. When the carving was finished, Tutokanula sat down wearily at the foot of the beautiful Bridal Veil Falls the Great Spirit had created. Tisayac drifted into the spray of the falls, watching him. He was ready to depart from his people, from his valley. Would he go with her? She moved forward through the falling water and made herself visible. When Tutokanula saw Tisayac, he sprang to his feet with a cry of joy and she held out her arms to him. The brave warrior leapt into the falls and took his love into his arms at last. For a moment, there were two rainbows arching over the water. Then Tisayac drew him up and up into the clouds and away as the sun sank over Yosemite."

"Bruce why is it you don't tell me any other story?" Jade asked.

"Well that's because that's the only one I can remember," he said.

"You have some reading to do don't you?"

"Jadefire, stop teasing Bruce, it's rude," a voice said from the doorway. In the doorway was Jade's mother, Starfire Grayson a.k.a. Koriand'r

Grayson. At least that's what the papers say.

"Hello Bruce," Starfire said to the aging man.

"Hello Starfire. How are you?" he said picking Jade up from his knee and placing her on the huge chair that he was only sitting in moments ago. He and Starfire embraced in a death grip, Starfire's fault of course.

'_Great now I'm stuck', _Jade thought as she looked over the edge of the chair laying on her stomach.

"I'm great Bruce. It's so nice to see you again," Starfire said releasing him from her death grip hug.

"So where's Dick?" Bruce asked recovering from her hug.

"Oh he's talking to Alfred…..I think," Starfire lead off wondering where she had left her husband.

"I'm here honey," a deep voice came from behind Starfire, "Hey "dad"," Nightwing joked.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a voice said from the chair, "Grandpa?"

There they saw the innocent five-year-old glaring at the floor from the monstrous chair. Starfire and Nightwing were left speechless while Bruce was in tears!

"Sweetie, what did you just call Bruce?" her mother asked.

"Grandpa. Did I do something bad, am I in trouble?!" Jade responded scared.

"No baby it's just..." Starfire lead off wondering how to explain this to her five-year-old daughter.

"Sweetie why did you call Bruce "grandpa"?" Nightwing asked his daughter.

"Because you just called him "dad"...am I in trouble?" she asked frantic.

This time Bruce cut into the conversation. He picked up Jade from the chair and held the little girl tight in his arms. There tears poured slowly down his face and on to Jade's white dress. Jade was now worried and sad because Bruce was crying, _'At least I'm out of the chair...'_

Jade then looked at her parents and asked, "Is Grandpa okay?"

"Of course Jade. It's just that your...grandfather is being a little emotional is all." Starfire replied hoping that would help her naive daughter.

"Okay, but can he put me down-I'm getting mad at staying at such tall hights," Jade replied.

Bruce then put Jade down and said that this was one of his favorite visits from her.

"Okay...Bye grandpa! Bye Uncle Alfred!" Jade said excitedly skipping out of the mansion.

"Jade! Don't go outside by yourself!" Starfire exclaimed going after her, "Good Bye Bruce, Alfred!"

"Um...Bruce are you going to be okay," Nightwing asked his still crying mentor.

"Of course. Just bring her aound more often, okay," Bruce asked.

"Just make sure you have a clear schedule," Nightwing replied and left the house.

And from the mansion you could hear...

"Alfred, we have some reading to do! Let's get to work!"

"If you don't mind Master Bruce, but do it yourself I'm taking a nap."

**END FLASHBACK**

"My family is small. I have one grandparent, but we're not blood and it's basically just my parents and my brother," Jade explained, "But I do have friends and we have all been living in the same building since the minute we were born, except Tommy he lives across the street. So we all pretty much feel related, especially since we all have small families."

"That's nice. Friends should be like families anyway," Robin said.

"I agree," Starfire replied with his statement.

"Yeah. So what's up with the veggitable and the depressed one?" Jade asked sitting on the counter putting Charles in her lap.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Uh...Robin I believe friend Jade is reffering to friend Beast Boy and friend Raven," she whispered, "Friend Jade would baby Charles like apple sauce baby food or green pea baby food?"

"Apple sauce," she responded, "About Raven and Beast Boy, was it?"

Starfire nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked confused.

"Well I have to say it's hard to figure her out, but you can tell she has something for him. And Beast Boy can't stop looking at her. Why is that?" Jade asked trying to vlue in her young father.

"Not fallowing," Robin responded.

"Robin she is implting that friend Raven and friend Beast Boy are in love with one another," Starfire spelled out.

"Oh. That," Robin replied.

Then Cyborg and Beast Boy came in the kitchen saying it was time for dinner.

Shocked, Jade asked, "What time is it?"

"Twenty before six," Beast Boy responded (A/N: shocking huh?).

"I have to find Phoenix," Jade gave Charles to Robin and ran out of the room.

In Front of Phoenix's and Jade's Room...

Jade, now in front of the guest room that her and Phoenix were staying in. She put her hand on the door to lean herself in to listen for Phoenix, but...

"OWW!" Jade ripped her hand from the door, _'Did I just get burned...by a door?'_ She looked at her palm and fingers no marks, and that stinging sensation should go away after a while. When Phoenix looses control of her powers some objects would become intensly hot.

"Phoenix it's me, Jade. Are you in there?" she asked.

No answer.

Jade then entered the room and gasped.

Blankets, sheets, pillows, the nightstand, the lamp, the clock were all thrown around the room. The ancient book Phoenix had been studying was open and looked as if it had been thrown against the wall. Jade's messenger bag had seemed untouched by the destruction. But what had happened?

_'Phoenix must've lost control of her powers. But why?'_ she thought.

But where was Phoenix? She clearly wasn't in the room.

Jade then looked around the room putting blankets and sheets back onto the beds to clear some of the mess up and to see if Phoenix was hiding. Half way done making the bed Jade heard whimpering coming from the closet.

"Phoenix? Are you in there?" Jade asked. She walked closer to the closet. Jade then saw Phoenix huddled in a corner sobbing.

"Phoenix?! Oh my god! What happened?" Jade asked almost in tears herself.

Phoenix then looked up at Jade. Her face was pale, her eyes red, but her iris and pupil were no more. Her eyes were filled and shined with the color black.

_'Eyes of the phoenix'_

"Phoenix what happened?" Jade asked. Jade knew that whenever Phoenix lost to much control her shape shifting powers would possebly react at times. This though would hardly ever happen, if at all.

"It came out of the book. It came out of the book." Phoenix repeated sobbing even more, her eyes returning to normal.

What came out of the book?" Jade then saw that there was nothing on Phoenix's hands to protect her from others' memories, "You need to get something on those hands. Stay here I'll be right back.

Jade then left the walk in closet to find something, she didn't know what though.

Though, while walking out of the closet she didn't make it far before she tripped on something. She looked at what she tripped on and discovered it was a first aid kit. Around Jade's ancle was a bandage. Jade unwrapped the bondage from her ancle and looked in the first aid kit, there was another bandage. She then went back into the closet to find Phoenix.

"Phoenix give me your hands," Jade commended the sobbing girl. Jade then gently wrapped the bandages around her sensitive hands. She then pulled Phoenix up to support her, "Come on let's get out of here."

Jade lead Phoenix to the bathroom were she helped clean Phoenix up a little, "Phoenix tell me what happened."

"Remember when that vortex showed up in my mothers old room?" Well someting happened before that," Phoenix said calming down.

"Yeah. What happened?" Jade asked.

"I was attacked."

"WHAT?!?!"

"It was this weird black blob that was just so fast. You couldn't manipulate it even if you tried."

"But that doesnt explain what happened here!"

Phoenix sighed, "I'm not sure what happened either. But I didn't do that Jade! I DIDN'T!"

"So explain everything." Jade asked.

Phoenix then told Jade what happened at breakfast, "Then I came in here. I knew I lost some control of myself and that I wasn't wearing any gloves. I picked up the book and I heard a voice. But I couldn't understand what it said. Then that blob-thingy came out and just went all over the room. I tried hitting it with my fire blasts and breath, but the blob tackled me and..."

"And?" Jade asked. _'At least now I know why the door was burning. Phi started breathing and shooting fire from her mouth and hands,' _she thought.

Phoenix started sobbing again, "I can't, don't, and shouldn't tell. All you need to know is that my hands touched that blob. You would never believe what that blob has done to so many people."

"Okay let's just get out of here. We'll discuss this with the guys tomorrow afternoon. Let's get out and comfort her tramatized friend, who was washing hre face again.

"I can't exactly walk out of here and act like nothings happened. Everyone's going to worry," Phoenix complained.

"I guess I'll just have to make a diversion then," Jade smiled.

Meanwhile...

Everyone else was in the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over dinner, Raven was reading her book, Robin and Starfire were playing with Charles while feeding him, Tommy was trying to decide what to do at the moment, and Mavis was in the same position that he has been in for the past several hours. Everything was at some odd form of peace until...

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

...they then all heard an ear-piercing scream.

"That was Jade," Tommy said in panic and ran out of the room.

"Titans Trouble," Robin sternly said. The original Teen Titans and Tommy sprang into action towards the sound of the scream. However, Mavis was **still** looking out the window.

The Titans and Tommy then found Jade on the floor in front of Beast Boy's room? She was clutching her slightly blood-stained green sweater and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Jade?" What happened?" Tommy asked. He then walked behind her and looked at what she was staring at, "Woah."

"I was looking for the laundry room because of my sweater and found **that**," Jade said.

"Friend Jade what are you-SILKIE?!" and it looks as if Starfire's pet has made it to Beast Boy's room.

"That's what you were yelling about?" Raven asked angry.

"Well it's not every day that I come across a mutated insect!" Jade was "freaking out".

"Do not worry friend Jade, Silkie is harmless," Starfire responded giving Charles to Robin and went, willingly, inside Beast Boy's room to show Jade Silkie.

Meanwhile...

Phoenix snuck out of her and Jade's room and slowly walked to the main room. When she got there she saw Mavis stuck in font of a window.

"Mavis?" Phoenix asked. When he didn't respond she went and sat in front of him, "Mavis? Come on! I know the lights are on so someone has to be home."

_'Fine if that's the way you want it,'_ Phoenix thought. She morphed herself in a puppy. She crawled on Mavis and started nuzzling him with her cold, wet nose.

"HEY! What the-Phoenix?" Mavis said looking at the "puppy".

Phoenix then morphed herself back to normal, now she was sitting on his lap "Mavis I'm sorry that I almost massacured you today."

"Uh... Apalogy accepted," Mavis said confused.

"Thanks," Phoenix then hugged him, Repeat what just happened and you're a dead man!"

"Uh huh," Mavis then threw Phoenix over his shoulder and started running around in circles.

"MAVIS! PUT ME DOWN!" Phoenix yelled.

Just then everyone else came back into the room.

Jade then said, "Who has a camera? I smell blackmail!"

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be "Dinner" where the Titans Jr. explain their "powers". Oh and if a 10 year old named Grace is reading this remember I know where you live!!!!!!!!!


	8. ALERT!

Dear Readers of "Stuck in Our Parents Past",

I realize i am one of the worst updaters or writers in the world, take your pick. Though I guess if I was a bad writer you wouldn't be reading my story in the first place. For the past six or seven months i have been very busy and things have always been very complicated, but things have been getting worse.Physically being a mess was a habbit, but mentally...I have been becoming more of a problem. I have starting sorting things out though. I am taking course with this story- in the next chapter I am going to probably make it short just to get the story moving along. It should probably be about the dinner and how the Titans Jr. discuss their so called "powers". After that though, I shall be taking/asking for requests from you all. If you wish to leave your idea in a review or a personal message, it is your choice. But the story shall be on hold for I don't really know how long.

For the past two days i have been going to school for finals for about 2 hours and I shall until the 20th. Then I am out!!!!!!! Considering I have absolutely no idea what to do with this extra time so I have decided to write. Though this story shall be on hold untill I figure out what else to do.

Thank you so much for being thankful,

TheLunarKunoichi

P.S.-LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Dinner

_A/N: All right I know it's been a long time!!!! Don't yell its been stressful!!! I started writing again in August (today its nov.12) and I told one of you faithful readers (you know who you are)._

_So now here's the deal: I have school from 7.35-2.20, but here's the thing i stay after and dont get home until . . . 4.30-ish. Why? Because my grandmother is a bitch, I hate her and I am waiting for her to go back to Honduras. It's a long story. (Send a PM if you want to know.) After walking the dog, relaxing and eating a snack for like 30min-1hr, i start the evilness called homework. Why do I do the homework right away? 'Cause I want to try to bring up my GPA so i can get a better chance of getting into a college (I'm a sophmore). So by the time that's over it's like 6.30 and I have to walk the dog again._ _So far up until my dad comes home I try checking stuff like myspace blah blah blah and attempt to keep up with my social life._

_I am writing more!!!!_

_I have the next few chapters written, but they still need editing and blah!_

_But I need a new laptop, which I should hopefully be getting soon (Blame my father). But that might not happen because we need to move because the land lady is a bitch that sold the house to people that raised the rent so we are going to have to move soon. My dad and his friend are working on getting a place._

_I'm trying to be patient and not put so much pressure on my father (Who by the way doesn't even know I can write.) because on Nov.7 he was in a car accident and he is still recovering. He's fine it's just he's having some problems remembering and some other stuff._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7- The Dinner

"So Phoenix… What was up with you on Mavis's shoulder when we came in here," Tommy asked trying not to laugh.

"A very good question Tommy," Jade said letting out a few giggles.

"Not funny," Phoenix said to them, "What for dinner? I am majorly starved."

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

Of course these two voices belonged to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were still deciding the main course.

"I think our chefs are still deciding," Tommy said.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

Jade looked over to the silent Teen Titans, who would one day become their parents, "You are all used to this aren't you?"

"I don't think they'd put up with them if they weren't," Mavis responded watching TV on the couch with Phoenix, who was sitting next to him. Though unnoticed to the two his arm was around her.

"Well it's nice to see you two back together," Jade muttered.

"What was that?" Phoenix's voice was threatening.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jade scampered away.

Dinner………

"Dig in," Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused happily. On the table/counter area there was several pieces of stake (A/N: Yummy!) along with tofu for Beast Boy, some salad, mashed potatoes, juice and herbal tea, which was obviously for Raven.

"Dibs on all the salad," Phoenix exclaimed quickly and then dove for the huge bowl of salad and dressing.

Everyone stares as she attacked the salad with her fork.

"What? I'm a vegetarian," Phoenix explained.

"Phoenix? Chill, okay?" Jade said knowing Phoenix had hardly eaten anything all day. Phoenix then calmed herself down and took slow, small, safe bites instead of her fast, large, dangerous ones.

"So how did shopping go today, Jade?" Tommy asked.

"Well some old lady thought Robin and Starfire were my parents," Jade said thoughtfully.

Tommy thought of how he should react to this, "Well now that you mention it, they do remind me of your parents."

"WHAT?!" Robin and Starfire exclaimed shocked and blushing.

'_Maybe that wasn't the best idea,' _he thought, "Uh…yeah. Starfire has….Mrs. Green's gentle nature and Charles obviously favors her over Robin. Just like how he favors his mother over his father. And Robin has that same wonderful stare of hate against me, just like…Mr. Green." As he finished he was squirming under Robin's gaze.

"Tommy, Daddy doesn't hate _you_," Jade consoled putting down her fork, "He hates that you're a _boy_. And that you are a boy that just so happens to be my best friend. Besides my mom'll set him straight"

Robin stared at her his spoon in mid-air, "How are you so confident?"

Jade tried to hold in a smile at her father-to-be, "My momma's drop dead gorgeous. Who wouldn't fall for her? Let alone obey her every command?"

"Well, not her every command," Tommy interrupted, mixing his peas with his mashed potatoes, "If she told me to dive into the Grand Canyon, I wouldn't do it."

"I would," Mavis said, "I'd question it, but I'd do it."

All of a sudden applesauce flavored baby food landed on Mavis's forehead.

"And that was a one-year-old calling you a dumbass," Phoenix said trying not to laugh as the baby food proceeded to run down his face.

"Charles don't play with your food, it's bad," Jade attempted to scold her younger brother.

"Can someone please pass a paper towel?" Mavis asked.

"So, what are you all doing so far away from your families?" Robin asked.

Jade was baffled by Robin's question, "Uh…we…uh-"

"We were going to camp," Phoenix said out of the blue.

"Camp? Oh yes…uh…we were going to Camp….Camp-u-ture!" Jade exclaimed, stumbling over her words.

"Camp Camp-u-ture?" They all questioned.

"It's spring how could you possibly be going to _camp_ in the _spring_?" Raven asked very suspicious.

"We go to a special school, not the small school-bus special, (A/N: Sorry if I offended anyone that rides on the little school-bus) but special and we get most of March off for spring break." Jade said, "Very top-notch school, got uniforms and everything." This time Jade was actually telling the truth. The group did go to a special school, filled with some very unique kids with powers. It was a very private and excluded school, not very known to the outside world. Kids that were expected to get unique abilities were automatically allowed in. However, students that were just special or dropped into a vault of radioactive slime would have to prove themselves to go in to the school. The Headmaster and other faculty were in charge of finding such students. The school required uniforms and school ID cards. It was a pretty normal school with cliques and normal classes, but it was just for unique children with super powers. (A/N: Yes it does kind of sound like X-Men and possibly Sky High.)

"What kind of Camp is called Camp Camp-u-ture?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah! It's some kind of tech camp that teaches all this new technology to better prepare for our future," Jade said, "Uh…at least that's what the brochure said…a-and our parents."

"So, why aren't you there now?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"What is this camp of which you speak?" Starfire asked, "And does this camp allow infants, such as baby Charles?"

"Camp is a place where young people go for a certain amount of time to…do stuff. I never understood camp very much. It's just summer school, but better," Phoenix said, "And yes the camp allows infants."

"But why aren't you there now?" Raven asked again.

"We got left behind," Mavis said quickly.

"Left behind?" Cyborg asked with food stuck to his face, mostly around his mouth.

Jade spoke, "Uh…yeah…You see there was an emergency-"

Then Tommy, "So we had to go home. But we wanted to surprise our parents, so we didn't tell them we were coming home."

Phoenix, "We made a pit-stop and-"

And last but not least Mavis, "They left us on accident."

"And then that whole robbery happened and we ended up here." Jade said, "Isn't that funny?"

Just as Robin was about to speak, he was cut off by Beast Boy, "Yeah about the robbery- You have some pretty impressive moves. Are you all so….gifted?"

"It all depends on your definition of gifted," Phoenix muttered sarcastically.

"Phoenix. Don't start now," Jade hissed, she then spoke to Beast Boy, "Yes we are all….gifted, so to speak. I can fly and I have super strength and I have knowledge of various forms of martial arts thanks to my father." She held out her wrist to the center of the table to show her bracelet, "These are warrior beads I got them from a old woman. She said the warrior beads chose me and she trained me to use them. They glow sometimes. I'm still trying to figure them out."

"I can control water," Tommy said picking at his food. (A/N: He seems so measly compared to what Jade said.)

"I have a super-brain and I'm a master at technology," Mavis said, obviously impressed with himself.

"Really?" Robin said in disbelief.

"Yeah we're shocked too," Jade said, "Phoenix can you please share some salad?"

"Sure. Hand me your plate." Phoenix then started scooping salad on Jade's plate.

"So Phoenix- What are your abilities?" Beast Boy asked interested.

Phoenix hesitated and sighed almost annoyed, "When I touch something, or someone, I can see that object's, or person's, past and if I want their future, but the future is always changing so its never really the same if I look at the same object's, or person's, future more than once or twice." She then motioned with her bandaged hands, "I don't have much control over it so I keep my hands covered."

"She's also real smart," Jade exclaimed, "Learning a language for her is like 2+2 over and over again." This was also true Phoenix had the same vast knowledge of language as her mother did…does.

"What about baby Charles? What are his unique talents?" Starfire asked.

"He hasn't showed any signs of having powers. We're kind of worried. We started showing our powers at a very young age and so far Charles just seems to be like any other average baby." Jade said as she looked at Charles.

"What about the camp?" Robin asked, "Won't they notice that you're gone?"

"Well actually," Jade began, "We were hoping that you could let us stay here with you guys. At least until our parents expected us home. We won't be much trouble."

"Uh…we're going to have to talk about it first," Robin said.

"Alright. You guys can talk now while we all go to the boys' room so Mavis and Tommy can set up Charles's crib," Jade said picking Charles up.

"Who's going to do what now?" Mavis said shocked.

"Come on dufas," Phoenix said pulling at his ear.

"Do we have to?" Tommy complained.

"Yes now let's go," Jade said.

Tommy and Mavis grumbled under their breathes.

"And don't complain about it!" Jade and Phoenix yelled.

* * *

_Review please???_


End file.
